Chained Down By Humanity
by WielderOfTheScythe
Summary: NarutoxTokyoGhoulxBleach Nothing else has to be said except that this is going to be so badass that your eyeballs will be fried reading this story. You have been warned. M Rating because of gore.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not and nor will I ever own Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul, Bleach, or any other manga or anime mentioned in this story**

**Chained Down by Humanity**

**Prologue**

Live. Survive. Kill. These are the words of Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki was born in a world of loathing, of hatred. He was born different, he was born with the abilities that made him a weapon. A weapon of mass destruction, a weapon that couldn't be controlled. Naruto was born with the Kyuubi sealed within him by the Yondaime Hokage, but what nobody knew was that in him through his mother bore a hollow. A creature that thirsted for battle, for destruction. It consumed souls, born through the Kyuubi being inside of her before him. Yet, there was something else, a mutation. Naruto was born with the thirst for human flesh. Though because of this mutation he gained the abilities to be unkillable. He was and always will be a monster.

**(MPORTANT INFO ON NARUTO)**

Naruto is a ghoul which makes him thirst for human flesh, but makes him stronger, faster, and impervious to regular weapons. Both his eyes are red and he gains a kagune, which is a ghouls special ability. Normally there are 4 different ones and you can only have one or sometimes 2 or even have mutated ones, but in this story Naruto will have all of them. The kagune are located across his back, on the shoulder blades is the Ukaku. The Ukaku is the fast kagune, able to strike at abnormal speeds, but you tire quickly. They are shaped like feathers or wings. Then there is the Koukaku, the Koukaku is the sturdiest and is mostly used defensively. It can be shaped like melee weapons of any sort. They sprout under the shoulder blades and are shaped like tentacles with a metallic in texture. Below the Koukaku is the Rinkaku, which is the regenerative kagune capable of regenerating wounds of any sort except for lethal ones in no time at all. They are around waist and shaped like scaled tentacles. Finally there is the Bikaku, it has no special abilities, but rather all around good skills. It is shaped like a tail and is around the tailbone. The Ukaku beats the Bikaku, the Bikaku beats the Rinkaku, the Rinkaku beats the Koukaku, and Koukaku beats the Ukaku. All kagune are tentacle like structures.

Naruto also has a hollow within him. This hollow has high speed regeneration and incredible strength in hand to hand combat. It takes the form of a zanpakuto. It looks like a katana with the guard shaped like the kanji for "Full" and has a chain sprouting from the bottom and wrapping around Naruto's arm. (Basically Ichigo's bankai sword, also I will not use Ichigo's real swords because I don't want Naruto to have two zanpakuto and one spirit).

You can search up what the sword and kagune look like.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not and nor will I ever own Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul, Bleach, or any other manga or anime mentioned in this story**

**Chained Down by Humanity**

Chapter 1

A scream ripped from my throat as the man above took his wrench and ripped off my toes and fingers. Again and again and again and again and again. The pain was unbearable. The man asked me to count back from 1000 by sevens, I didn't understand at first because of the pain, but now I know. It was meant to keep me as sane as possible, I clung to those numbers. My wrists and ankles were restrained by cuffs and chakra suppression seals were spread across my back not allowing me to use chakra or move, just scream. The worst part was the fact that the toes and fingers were the only place on my body that could be ripped off, and they kept growing back. My throat was burning in agony almost as much as my hands and feet. I was pleading with him to end it. To kill me, but he just laughed and went on breaking and ripping. I finally closed my eyes, the pain had stopped and the laughing as well. All there was was silence.

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly opened. I was staring in horror not only was I was still alive and the man was still there, but the man grinned and brought a long object from his pocket.<p>

"Do you know what this is demon?" The man grin widened as I started shaking, I screamed at him to just stop, to kill me. The man said nothing just brought it closer to me.

"It's called the Chinese Red Headed Scorpion. I want to stick this in your ear," the man whispered. Now I was yelling my head off, I was pleading for him to kill me, to end it. He ignored me.

* * *

><p>I stared at the huge blood red eyes of the Kyuubi behind his bars. He said nothing and I didn't either, it felt like an eternity before I fell to my knees. Shaking, crying, but the Kyuubi said nothing, did nothing.<p>

Finally after my sobs subsided he spoke, his cruel voice tore through the air, **"Absolutely disgusting. To think a human could do this to a child. They really are horrible creatures." **

"Save me," my voice trembled, "Please somebody save me."

"_**I will see what I can do,"**_ the angelic voice of a man spoke as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and turned around, standing behind me was a man, very young, probably 16 or so. He had wavy white and black hair, steely yellow eyes, and was dressed in a black combat kimono.

"_**The men that have hated you don't deserve a second chance. If you have to kill or go down the road of hatred then I will not stop you. Because I know you will make the right choice,"**_ the man wiped my tears.

He smiled at me and spoke again, _**"Listen to me**_ **_You must nev-,"_**. his voice rose _**"-er back down. You must never give up. You must never-"**_ now was rising even higher, **_"-let anybody push you around_** _**because-"**_ now he was shouting in a commanding voice. I stood up thinking about all those times that I was hurt, tortured, glared at, overpriced, bullied, all of the hate I harbored intensified and they broke loose when I screamed together with the man, **_"-WE ARE ZANGETSU!"_**

* * *

><p>I was staring at the ground, I could hear the mans foot steps and the wrench clanking.<p>

"I'm sorry, but our time together has come to an end, the ANBU will be here soon, so I'm going to have to end you," the monster spoke.

"Make it worth while would ya'," and then he moved the wrench a centimeter from locking around my neck. I disappeared in a burst of speed, breaking through my restraints and burning the sealing tags on my back. I was behind the man now and he turned backwards in horror before his face contorted into anger and ran at me at possibly jounin level speed.

"I was a jounin before this! You cannnit stop me demon! I will have my revenge!" He yelled himself hoarse.

I felt the hum of power and warmth that spread across my back, I felt my energy contorting around it and then 6 scaly tentacles made of red energy grew above my waist. It was exhilarating this power, it was overflowing and causing me to go mad. I grinned and it seemed as though the man slowed down to almost a pathetic walk. The tentacles raced forward at unimaginable speeds and slammed bluntly into the man knocking him down to the floor. He was in a crater and covered in blood, I walked down to him. I stopped right in front of his face and he stared up in horror. I grinned and raising a tentacle I stabbed it forward into the mans arm, he screamed.

"What is 1000 minus 7?" I whispered. He said nothing and so I stabbed another inside his other arm.

"I'll ask again. What is 1000 minus 7?" his whimpering was cutting through the silent air, I smiled and then 3 tentacles shot forward stabbing through both his legs and his stomach.

"Ahhhhhhh!" His scream tore through the blood filled air.

"What is 1000 minus 7?" I whispered again.

"Nine hundr-ed ninet-y th-ree," he started to cry, "Ni-ne hundred e-ight-y six, N-ine h-undred seve-nty n-ine."

I stared into his crying eyes and reached up and pulled out the centipede from my ear. I spoke in a voice that made him tremble, "You tried to kill me, that means it's okay if I kill you." It wasn't a question, but a statement. I opened my mouth and it watered, I tore through his flesh as he screamed for help. All he remembered seeing was my blood red eyes and now white hair.

**Comments are appreciated. Please tell me if I should add something you want.**

**Ja ne. :)**


End file.
